They're Coming For You
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Bella Swan; a witch whose magic was bound to save her life. The Cullens; vampires who are trying to save the last ever witch from the Volturi. Can the Cullens gain the trust of Bella before she falls into the clutches of the Volturi. Will Bella find love with a certain monster who sparkles in the sun? Lemons will eventually be included in the story. Who will come for Bella first?


I am absolutely terrible at sticking with a story so I have decided to try something new to see if it can hold my motivation.

I really hope you enjoy it.

Please review, it would mean a lot.

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

**They're Coming For You **

**Chapter One **

I tiptoed over the dried leaves, trying to avoid them crunching underneath my feet. I flinched as I trod on a pinecone, the crunch broke the silence surrounding me and alerted my stalker to my presence. I was being stalked. The trees towered above me and every direction in front of me looked the same, I was lost in these abysmal woods. My heart was furiously pounding in my chest as I chose the path right in front of me. My legs felt awkward and clumpy as I began to run, urging them to go faster. I couldn't allow my stalker to catch up with me; if I did then it was game over, forever.

The forest blurred around me as I ran at a speed impossible for any human being to reach. This was how I knew the thing stalking me was not human and they were gaining on me. I drew in a sharp, painful breath as I felt the breath of someone behind me. Arms wrapped around my waist and I fell to the ground whilst trying to let out a blood-curdling scream. My mouth froze so that I couldn't make a sound. I felt as though I was trapped in my own body, my arms were flailing around, my legs were kicking and yet nothing could penetrate the oaf that was lying on top of me.

I tried to calm myself down before I made any sudden movement, I had to calculate the situation as there was no room for mistakes. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at a bright white pair of fangs. They were sharp, sharper than the knife I use to cut through my own cooking. What can I say? I burn things a lot, I inherited it from my father. Oh god, I'm thinking about cooking whilst a vampire is trying to kill me. The vampire was nothing like the ones that had been in the books my parents used to read to me. He was actually quite hot and would have been even hotter had he not been trying to kill me. His curly black hair was falling around his face, which was chiseled and extremely handsome. His muscular arms were still wrapped around my waist and his cold marble-like body was pressed up against my own.

This was actually a rather nice way to be murdered. Aside from the impending excruciating pain when the vampire would sink his sharp fangs into my vulnerable neck.

I looked up in the eyes of the vampire, there was a glint of playfulness in his amber eyes. He didn't look like he was trying to hurt me. He winked at me and stood up, leaving me lying on the hard ground, covered in dead leaves. I shakily stood up trying to understand what was happening, why hadn't he killed me yet?

"I'm Emmett. You're her aren't you?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked, finally finding my voice. What kind of name was Emmett for a vampire? It wasn't very medieval.

"The witch." He whispered, his eyes boring into my own.

I scoffed at his words and rolled my eyes. I was about as much as a witch as he was. In fact, he was more of a witch than me. I lacked supernatural ability, aside from my superhuman running skills and my ability to see in the dark. I had the potential to yield power, however I would never fulfill my potential.

"You are though aren't you? I can smell it on you." He drew closer to me and sniffed at my hair. The bloody cheek.

"That's peach and chamomile shampoo now if you'll excuse me I have to go home." I started to walk in the direction that I hoped was towards home as I crossed my fingers hoping the vampire wouldn't follow me. I had crossed my fingers in vain.

The oaf of a vampire actually _linked arms with me_ and walked along side me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to see him smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I stood still and unlinked our arms.

"A cup of coffee would be nice but I'll settle for tea." He replied, winking at me. Whoa, he thought I'd take him home with me? Not in a million years buddy. Dream on.

"Sorry I don't have any blood milkshakes in this week, maybe pop round next week and you might be in luck." I didn't wait to hear his reply; I just began to march away from him. He didn't follow. Stupid vampire with a stupid name. Emmett. What next, Edward?

I couldn't sense anybody, or anything, close to me so I decided it was safe enough to go home. I eventually found my way back onto the trail and followed it to my cottage. I lived in these woods; I had done ever since I was a baby. The cottage had been my parent's, before they were killed.

A sense of tranquility washed over me as I saw my home. It was a tiny little cottage, grey stone with a thatched roof. Ivy had crept up all over the front of the house, almost consuming it in a fortress of ivy. My home looked very picturesque in it's clearing in the woods with various wild flowers growing around it. I made my way up the stone pathway and unlocked my wooden door. I quickly closed the door behind me and locked it. I turned around to face my living room, my back pressed against the hard door, I tried to regulate my breathing. A sense of tranquility washed over me as I looked around my home. My stone flooring with my brown leather sofas, a large rug in front of the open fire and a small coffee table placed in the center of the room. An envelope on my coffee table caught my eye, I hadn't left that there. I slowly crept towards it and picked it up.

My eyes narrowed as I saw '_Witch' _scrawled across the front of the envelope. I ripped it open and pulled out a black piece of card, written in white chalk were the chilling words; _They're coming for you. We'll be there for you. Em._

I kept reading the words over and over again. I was certain that this note was from the vampire that had attacked me earlier. I glared at the note as years of pent up anger bubbled up inside of me. In a fit of rage I tore the card into pieces and threw it on the floor. The bloody monster had been here in my house; he'd invaded my privacy. I threw the remains of the note onto my unlit fireplace and went in hunt of my feline friend.

Jacob sat on my bed, stretched out with his head lying in the rays of sun that shone through the small window in my bedroom. I lay down on the bed and scooped my black cat into my arms. My parents had bought Jake for me on my fifth birthday; they told me he would always protect me. Jake was all I had now since my parents had been murdered by the Volturi.

The Volturi were a feature in many of my nightmares, they were a group of warlocks who had become power hungry. They had killed every witch and wizard alive, apart from me. My parents had ensured my safety before they sacrificed themselves. I still remember the night they killed my parents, three years ago when I was sixteen years old.

_It had been like any other night, I had been sitting on my usual sofa in our cozy living room reading Wuthering Heights;_

"_Bed now!" My mother demanded, taking the book out of my hands and closing it for me. I sighed and reluctantly went to kiss my father on the cheek. _

"_Goodnight Charlie, goodnight mum." I called as I slowly trudged up to bed, my eyes closing on their own. It annoyed my mother when I called my father by his name and so we teased her about it. I used my magic to refill Jake's food bowl, I was too tired to actually get up and do it myself. Once I had done that I climbed into bed and felt sleep consume me as soon as my head hit the pillow. _

_I awoke to my mother shaking me, tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt disorientated and scared. Jake had jumped up onto my bed beside me and was rubbing his face against my arm, trying to comfort me. "What's wrong?" I asked my mother as she pulled me into her embrace. _

"_They're here." She sobbed, shaking as she pulled me out of my bed and dragged me towards the middle of my room. _

"_Who's here mum?" I asked as I watched her pull at a floorboard. What was going on? _

"_The Volturi. Be brave my dear, it is your destiny to fight. Take this letter it explains everything. I love you." My mother pulled up another floorboard to reveal a staircase. I was in awe, how had I never known this had existed? Before I could ask any questions I heard the front door being forced open and shouts coming from downstairs. My mother placed Jake in my arms and pushed me towards the staircase. I cast a frantic look at her before I began my decent down the stairs. To my utter horror my mother didn't follow. She covered the entrance to my hiding place and went to take her place next to my father. _

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I pulled myself away from those heartbreaking memories. I opened my bedside table and took out the letter my mother had written to me;

**Bella, **

**I must be quick, they're coming for us. The Volturi are on their way. Your father and I have bound your magic, they don't know you exist. Be safe.**

**We love you. **

**Mum**

The letter had been short, rushed. Her handwriting was messy and the note had been written on the back page of Wuthering Heights. That night the Volturi tortured my parents to death and now they knew about my existence, they were coming for me. The vampire's note had been horribly familiar, the words reflecting those of my mothers, '_they're coming'. _However this time, they were coming for me.

Something in me wanted to trust the vampire, Emmett. My instinct told me that he had been sincere, that his note is true, he'll be there to protect me. I looked down at myself and realised I was still in my work uniform, coffee stains down my shirt. I had taken a job at the local diner so as to earn enough money to pay the bills, I hated there. I was the outcast among them, I was laughed at. I was the strange girl who lived on her own out in the woods, whose parents had killed themselves. Or so they thought, that was how the Volturi had made it look. They had not been content with just killing my parents, they insisted on also ruining their reputation. I took deep breath and went to change my clothes. I was alone, I had no magic. The Volturi would either kill me or realise I was no threat to them. I didn't have a preference to which option they chose, so long as death didn't hurt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews will motivate me to continue and will unlock my creative mind to conjure up future events within the story.**

**The floorboard is a reference to New Moon where Edward hides Bella's presents.**

**The cottage is a reference to Bella and Edward's cottage in Breaking Dawn.**

**And I just couldn't resist turning Jake into Bella's feline friend!**

**Thanks for reading Chums!**

**XO**


End file.
